Keeping Secrets
by MrsPunk
Summary: Barbossa and Bloodless on that special night mentioned in chapter 2 in PotC: Innocent Blood. Please R&R. BarbossaOC.


**Keeping Secrets****  
By Kate aka MrsPunk/Snapemaniac**

**A/N:** This is sort of a part of my other **PotC-ff**, **Innocent Blood**. It tells what happened that night Grace remembers in chapter two.Btw, writing lines for Barbossa isn't the easiest thing to do. And I think Annalyn sounds a bit too posh sometimes.  
**Disclaimer:** Is **Johnny Depp** or **Geoffrey Rush** showing their sexy, naked butts in the films? Then I must not own PotC...

It was the middle of the night, outside it was dark as there was no moon to light up the ship. Inside, in the captains cabin, there were lit candle to banish the dark. An older man lies in a small bed with a younger woman in his embrace, their naked bodies covered by a green blanket.  
- Hector?  
- Aye.  
- Why didn't you throw me off the ship? I told you, I'm on Jack's side.  
- Are ye? It doesn't look like it. If ye are on Sparrow's side, why are ye here...in bed with me?  
The woman looked up at the man lying next to her.  
- Because I love you. You, Hector Barbossa.  
Barbossa snorted and shuddered.  
- What? Do you not love me?  
- No, Annalyn, I don't.  
Barbossa pushed Annalyn away and got out of bed. He walked to the table and sat down, he grabbed an apple to eat. Annalyn covered her naked body with the blanket, and walked to Barbossa. She sat down next to him, and watched him take a bite of the apple. She smiled to herself, as he took another bite.  
He finished eating the apple without as much as a glance in her direction. Afterwards he went to put his clothes on and he left the cabin, never said a word during this time.  
Annalyn put on her clothes and followed him; she knew she would find him standing by the wheel. She stood next to him, and looked over the empty deck of the ship. All the rest of the crew had gone to drink up the rum, that was left behind by Jack, when he had been thrown off the ship hours earlier.  
She put her arms around his waist, but he pushed her away. He never liked to show his liking for her in public, especially not infront of the crew.  
- Could you at least talk to me? Converse a little...  
Barbossa turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.  
- What have ye in mind?  
- Why did you want to make me a pirate?  
- Ye can't make a pirate, either ye are one or yer not.  
- How did you know I was one?  
- I could see it in yer eyes. The passion for adventure, shiny things and the life out at sea.  
- I think I've lost that passion.  
- No one can lose that passion, Bloodless.  
Annalyn looked around to make sure there was no one on the deck. She kissed Barbossa lightly on the lips, and smiled.  
- You know, my father once said that I would meet my mother if I traveled the seas. I've been sailing with you, well, Jack really, for the past seven months and I haven't heard anything about her. All I have of her is this necklace...  
She touched the sword-shaped necklace, and looked at Barbossa. He looked very frightened.  
- What's wrong?  
- Nothing.  
- I know something's wrong, please tell me what it is. Maybe I can help.  
- No, ye can't.  
- How do you know if you won't let me try? Hector, please...Tell me what's wrong, is it me?  
He hesitated to answer.  
- It is me, isn't? What have I done, tell me so I can't undo it.  
- Ye can't undo this.  
- What, what is it I can't undo? Has it something to do with Jack? Or...my mother?  
Barbossa left the wheel and walked down onto the deck and into the cabin. Annalyn followed him. As she walked down onto the deck, some of the crewmen came up on deck. Barbossa came out on deck and looked at them.  
- Get her!  
All the men looked confused by Barbossa's order, but did as they were told. They grabbed hold of her before she even understood what had happened. She looked into Barbossa's eyes as she was forced by the men to kneel infront of him. His eyes were cold, but to her they revealed something else. Fear? She couldn't tell for sure. He motioned for her to get up and the men helped her to her feet. Barbossa walked to the edge of the ship and looked down at the water. The men followed, and Barbossa looked at them.  
- Throw her in.  
- Hector!  
- Captain, she's on our side.  
- Throw..her..in.  
Annalyn looked into Barbossa's eyes one last time before she was thrown off the ship. It wasn't fear she saw, it was love.

The End


End file.
